Three-dimensional (3D) medical imaging allows healthcare professionals to access different angles, resolutions and details of imaged body parts. For example, 3D medical imaging allow high resolution views of blood vessels and bones. Server and network based processing has allowed significant processing power to be focused on the rendering and transmission of images, allowing significant performance and quality improvements in 3D medical images available to diagnose and monitor patients.